Joy Ride
by AlexAvalon
Summary: The entire crew is stranded on a desert planet because the Enterprise has been hijacked by two mysterious strangers. Will they ever see Earth again? Slight Real world, Star Trek World crossover. One shot.


I wrote this for my friend's birthday.

That's me and her of course in the story.

Lunch time discussions produced brain childs like this. :)

Dedicated to: pirenja .com/

* * *

><p>Captain James Kirk walked back and forth across the dust caked ground. This wasn't good. This<em> really<em> wasn't good. Glancing down the mountainous slope he saw the entire crew of _The Enterprise _scattered across the rocky valley_._ At least everyone was safe, and alive. He ran a hand through his blonde hair as he quickened his stride. A hand clapped him on the shoulder, bringing him out of his deep thoughts.  
>"Jim, stop pacing. You're making me tired just watching you."<br>"Bones! Don't sneak up on me like that."  
>Dr. McCoy leaned casually against a nearby rocky formation, crossing his arm in his usual grumpy demeanor.<br>"Everyone accounted for?" Kirk enquired.  
>McCoy nodded, "Everyone was evacuated from the ship, except Scotty of course."<br>"He any closer to figuring out what was wrong with the reactors?"  
>"No word from him yet."<br>Kirk let out a sigh, "It makes no sense. Everything was fine when we left Station 8."  
>"Captain, there seems to be a bit of a problem." A voice came across their communicators.<br>"What is it, Spock?"  
>"Mr. Scott has failed to report in, I fear there may be problems with communications. Either there some interference from this planet's atmosphere or he is otherwise detained."<br>Kirk looked back at Bones, worry falling over both of their faces. What could possibly be wrong now?  
>"Patch his signal through."<br>"Yes, Captain."  
>A noise came from the other end as Scotty's communicator was connected.<br>"Scotty? Hello?"  
>Static filtered through the speaker, silence, then snatches of words that belonged to more than one voice. Someone else was on board <em>The Enterprise<em>. Kirk turned back to Bones,  
>"I thought you said everyone was accounted for."<br>"I did, and they are."  
>"Then who is on the ship? This planet is uninhabited, there is no one here except for us."<br>Bones nodded gravely,  
>"We've been wrong before."<br>Kirk spoke more forcefully into the handset,  
>"Hello? Scotty? You there?"<br>A string of laughter came through the speaker, and then an unidentified voice.  
>"Scotty can't answer right now."<br>The stranger erupted in a fit of giggles before the line clicked dead.  
>Kirk leaped into action, he ran down the mountain side as fast as he could, the Doctor calling after him to wait up. Breathlessly he arrived where Spock and the others had set up the temporary base. The Vulcan had his back to them all, attempting to regain communication with the ship.<br>"Spock. Bones. Come with me." He issued out more orders to the surrounding crew before concluding, "Sulu you're in charge till we get back."  
>"Aye Aye , Captain." The pilot nodded.<br>Bones had finally caught up, he doubled over panting.  
>"Where are we going?"<br>Kirk grabbed an extra phaser and tossed it to the doctor, who fumbled to catch it.  
>"To the ship."<br>The three climbed into a land rover and sped off towards the giant silver star cruiser that lay a mile away on its side like a wounded bird. After the reactors had almost reached critical and gone off, they had to stop as quickly as they could. One more minute and they would have all been toast. With no proper station they had to land in a rather awkward fashion halfway down a mountain face, resting on a large ledge. As soon as the vehicle stopped Kirk clambered out and instantly began scaling the wall of rocks up to the plateau. When a voice called from below,  
>"Captain, I would advise against going in this situation guns-a-blazing, with no knowledge of who or what is on board with Mr. Scott."<br>"Are you out of your Vulcan mind? Scotty could be in danger." Bones snapped at Spock. Kirk rolled his eyes, thinking to himself, _here they go again._  
>"This human reaction to the peril of others often causes their own downfall, much like lemmings hurling themselves over cliff sides."<br>"Pointed eared hob-goblin! Sometimes I wanna…"  
>Bones was interrupted at this point as the mountain side began to rumble and shake. Rocks fell down the cliff face, Kirk hung on for dear life. That is until a particularly large rock hurtled through the air, knocking him off the wall. With a cry he fell backwards and landed with a thud on the ground. From his position on his back he watched as his star ship scraped against the cliff side before wobbling out into open air space. <em>The Enterprise<em> shrank smaller as it flew farther and farther off into the distance.  
>"Captain I would be very much obliged if you would kindly get off of me." Spock calmly spoke.<br>"Oh, sorry." Kirk quickly stood up, getting off of the squashed Spock.  
>"Captain," Sulu came out across communicator, "Scotty is here."<br>"He is?" Kirk replied.  
>"He was beamed to the base. He is unconscious but otherwise unharmed."<br>Kirk nodded, glad to hear the news, but now there was a bigger problem to worry about. With the ship gone they were stranded on a deserted planet. The trio climbed back into the vehicle and sped back to the temporary base. When they arrived, everyone was hustling about; they all saw what happened so they were preparing the rest of the crew for a longer stay. Worried looks etched all of their faces as they weaved back and forth between the supplies and the small community of tents. Lt. Uhura was found bent over the communications set up, sending out an S.O.S. to anyone in the immediate vicinity. Sulu stepped forward,  
>"Captain, Scotty is conscious now. I think you should hear his story."<br>They all walked into a nearby tent where Scotty was sitting with his head in his hands. He looked up as the men walked in, and immediately began babbling in his Scottish accent,  
>"Thay snuck up ahint me! I had ma back to 'em and thay clobbered ma o'er the heid! Wis nae ma fault!" He exclaimed before his head sunk down to his hands again, "An thay took 'er, oh mae bonnie <em>Enterprise<em>! Thay took 'er!"  
>Kirk kneeled next to Scott, placing a hand on his shoulder,<br>"We know it wasn't your fault Scotty, just tell us what happened."  
>Scotty raised his head again looking around at them all,<br>"Well, tae be 'onest I dinna see verra much, I wis warking on the engine when I 'eard a noise. Turned round to see, an I saw a lass standin there, might strange lookin one tae. 'Er eyes got wide, and then another one skelped mae heid. Thay must've beamed mae tae shore before thay left."  
>Spock said thoughtfully,<br>"So there's at least two, one female?"  
>"Aye, as far as I know."<br>"You didn't see anyone else?"  
>Scotty shook his head, and at that the questioning was over. They left Scotty in the tent holding an ice pack to an impressive bump that was forming on his head. Chekov hurried towards them from the temporary headquarters, telling them to come quickly. At the base Sulu explained to them that they had been able to patch into Scotty's communicator and record what was being said while the ship was taking off.<br>"Well, don't just stand there. Play the recording!"  
>Sulu nodded to Uhura, who flipped a couple of switches that clicked on the player. Static filled the air for a moment before two voices started shouting. The first voice was calling out,<br>"What'd you do that for?"  
>"It wasn't on purpose, it was an accident!" the second voice declared, "Is he alright?"<br>Both voices were definitely female, sounded young, and they spoke English so that was a good sign.  
>"Yeah, he's fine, but he'll have a fine bump on his head when he comes to. You need to watch where you swing that thing."<br>A noise came as something clattered to the floor,  
>"Whoops."<br>"I'd better hold onto the Sword of Doom. It a good thing you hit him with the flat of the blade."  
>"I said it was an accident! I'm sorry!"<br>"Tell him that!"  
>"Well I would but…he's kinda unconscious and yeah…" the voice trailed off, "But did you see his face?"<br>The other chuckled, "Yeah, he did look pretty ridiculous. And you! You couldn't stop laughing!"  
>"I'm sorry! He was just… so…" the stranger sniggered.<br>"I know, I know."  
>The conversation continued on about what they were going to do with him. After making their decision to send him to the base there was a lot shuffling and grunting as they lifted the man onto the transport pad. So far there didn't seem to be anyone else there, which raised the question of what two girls wanted with a star cruiser? Their footsteps echoed through the empty hallways until they reached the bridge.<br>"Dibs on the captain's chair!" one shouted.  
>"Fine, then I get to be pilot."<br>"Hey, you know what ship I think this is?"  
>"I don't know, what?"<br>"I think this is _The Enterprise._"  
>"Really?" after a short silence the same voice said, "Do you think they would mind if we "borrowed" it for a little while?"<br>"Of course not!"  
>"Let's take her for a spin."<br>There was a noise as the girl in the captain's chair scrambled over to the controls. They yelled out orders to one another as they began to power up the ship.  
>"Set a course!"<br>"Thrusters on full!"  
>The voices began to fade, and the recording clicked to an end.<br>"That's it?" Kirk said.  
>"We lost the transmission when they flew out of range."<br>Bones spoke up,  
>"So you mean to tell me, that we just got our ship hijacked by two teenage girls?"<br>Nobody answered, but simply sat there in awkward silence. Everyone disbanded, and went to their separate tents for the night. Kirk laid there worrying about his ship and even more, his crew. Ever so slowly sleep finally came and overtook him, leaving him in a dark comfortable unconsciousness.  
>The sky was tearing apart, that's what it sounded like. Everyone was running out of their tents to see what the matter was, when they saw it. A ship was streaming through the morning sky, at way too quickly a speed for anyone's liking. The dust kicked up and flew about the air, finding the eyes of the onlookers. For a moment the ship seemed to be headed towards the camp, but it veered left before making a less than graceful landing not fifty feet away from the base. Kirk flew out to the ship, his ship, he had instantly recognized <em>The Enterprise. <em>Everyone was following right behind him.  
>A door sprang open on the side of the ship, a cloud of smoke poured out, and two figures stumbled out into the morning sun. One of them was girl with a boy hair cut and dressed in jeans and a cadet's uniform shirt. The other girl had hair that came down to her chin, she had on brightly colored rainbow knee high socks, and a sword slung across her back. They were both beaming away at each other and the approaching crew, a mischievous look in both of their eyes.<br>"We brought her back!" The one with the sword said proudly.  
>"Yup," said the other, "not a scratch on her." She said thumping the side of the ship.<br>Kirk gave them a stern look,  
>"You two, have a lot of explaining to do."<br>Both of their smiling faces where replaced with puzzlement, as Kirk and others glared at them.  
>"But…but we didn't steal it. We just borrowed it for a little while, that's all." The one with the sword said, looking down as she dug her toe in the dust. Spock then led the two to the base, away from the craft so the crew could load back onto the ship. Kirk and Bones stood watching the dejected duo drag their feet as they made their way towards the base.<br>"Bones, watch them. We don't want them getting into anymore trouble."  
>"Jim, I'm a doctor not a babysitter!" He exclaimed indignantly.<br>Kirk shot Bones a look that he returned with a glare until he sighed and looked away.  
>"Fine."<br>Later that day Bones shook his head, finally glad to be off of "pest watch" and have some quiet time. He had found a quiet shady corner of rock cliff to rest in when suddenly he heard a strange sound, the sound of gears grinding in rhythmic timing. he turned back to see the faint outline of a blue box disappearing into nothingness, leaving nothing behind but a faint echo of merry laughter in its wake. He stood there a moment trying to figure out what had just happened, when his thoughts were interrupted again.  
>A young man with fwoppish brown hair and a bow tie poked his head around the corner before speaking cheerily in a British accent,<br>"Hello there, you wouldn't have happened to have seen a big blue box thing around here somewhere, would you?"  
><em>Oh, no. Not again<em>.

* * *

><p>Just so ya know, I'm the one who ransacked the extra uniform closet and my friend is the weilder of the sword.<p>

Psh, yeah that is The Doctor at the end there. Who wouldn't steal the Tardis? :D

Oh, and there might be a sequal. Just so ya know.


End file.
